


The Wizard of Dreamland

by taffee23



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Wizard of Oz AU, all characters are adults, lore heavy, luci is an actual cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Hera has been dropped into the strange world of Dreamland where she meets a colorful variety of characters. With Luci by her side, they make their way to Steamland to meet the Wizard. Meanwhile, Bean is trying keep the world from falling apart but she needs Hera's help.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Cylcone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tothineownelfbetrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothineownelfbetrue/gifts).



> Rhys is my friend's oc!! (tothineownelfbetrue)  
> Hera is my oc, who you might know from Love is a Double Edged Blade.
> 
> wanna chat?  
> tumblr: theprincesstiabeanie  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626

The clouds hung low in the sky of Aragait, a storm was coming but that didn’t matter to Hera. Not at the moment, at least. She had walked past Miss Dagmar’s place again with Luci. Luci was her black cat and he always managed to get into her garden and mess up her flowers. Which had led to Hera and Luci running from Miss Dagmar’s place as fast as they could because the woman had threatened to hurt Luci. He may have bitten Miss Dagmar but to be fair, it was in defense. Once they were far enough away, Hera knelt down to Luci and her blue eyes looked him over.

“Are you alright, Luci?” Hera asked, concern and fear evident in her voice, “She didn’t hurt you did she? She tried to.”

“No, I’m fine. Let’s just get home before things get worse,” Luci told her. Hera then scooped him up in her arms and ran as fast as she could back home to where it was safe. Her pink and curly pigtails bounced as she ran. 

Once they had arrived back home at the farm, Hera went right to her Aunt Oona and Uncle Zog. Since they lived on a farm, the two were busy counting chicks. See, they took Hera in at a young age when her parents had unfortunately passed on. It was in her parents’ will for her to go to them in case they did die and when the unfortunate happened, she went to them. Hera was too young at the time to understand that her parents had died. When Hera was a teen, Oona and Zog had revealed what happened to her parents. Hera was not herself for a while after that but she had Luci with her to help her through her grief.

“Fifty-eight-” Oona was counting the chicks in the incubator. Her long black hair was tied back to stay out of her face. 

“Aunt Oona!” Hera called as she neared Oona, “Aunt Oona! You’re not going to believe what Miss Dagmar did to Luci! She-”

“Hera, please. Zoggy and I are trying to count,” Oona told Hera before going back to counting, “Fifty-nine.”

“Oh, but, Aunt Oona, she hit him over the-!”

“Sorry, honey but incubator is bad and we might lose a lot of chicks,” Zog said.

“Oh, oh poor little things,” Hera said, “But, Aunt Oona! Miss Dagmar hit Luci over the head with a rake just because he gets into her garden and chases her mean old cat everyday!”

“Seventy- Hera, please!” Oona said, trying to not get too frustrated but Hera was an adult now and should be able to take care of these things herself.

“But he doesn’t do it everyday! Just once or twice a week. And he never catches her old cat anyway. But now she says she’s going to get the sheriff-!” Hera tried to quickly explain.

“Hera! Hera! Please, we’re busy!” Oona said.

“Oh, alright,” Hera sighed before walking away to see the farm hands. Hera fiddled with her blue gingham dress as she walked. She just wanted someone to listen.

“Poor Hera and her Dagmar troubles. Dagmar wasn’t the nicest person when her and I divorced. But Hera needs some friends her age,” Zog commented once Hera was gone.

“But we all have problems to work on,” Oona said as she glanced at the chicks, “I hope we got them all.”

Meanwhile, the farm hands had been fixing a wagon and Hera had made her way over to them. Rhys and Elfo were lifting the wagon while Pendergast was underneath, fixing it. Hera had stood just near them and watched them for a moment. She was good friends with all of them, seeing as they were all around the same age. Oona and Zog were okay with them being friends but they didn’t want it to extend further than that. They really wanted Hera to have other friends, outside of the farm.

“How’s it coming?” Elfo asked. Elfo was a little taller than Hera and his dark hair was poking out of his fedora hat. He was growing tired of holding the wagon bed up with Rhys. Rhys had his dark hair tied back but some of it was falling in his face and he blew it out of his face. He was through with holding the wagon up, too, because he had other things to attend to. It was a busy day on the farm.

“Take it easy,” Pendergast said and gave them go ahead to set down the wagon. They did set it down but it caught Pendergast’s finger. He quickly stood and removed his glove before sticking his finger in his mouth. He then spoke, “Ow! You got my finger!”

“Why don’t you get your finger out of the way!” Elfo said as the wagon bed was fully set down. The two stayed there when they had noticed Hera was there. Pendergast went behind the wagon and continued to work.

“Oh, Elfo,” Hera started, “what am I going to do about Miss Dagmar? Just because Luci goes into her garden and after her old cat-”

“Listen, honey, I got to get the hogs in,” Elfo said before walking away to go take care of the hogs. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, there was just a lot of work to be done.

“Now, look, Hera,” Pendergast started, “you’re not using your head about Miss Dagmar. People would think you didn’t have any brains at all.”

“I have so got brains,” Hera said.

“Well, why don’t you use them?” Pendergast then faced her, “When you come home, don’t go by Miss Dagmar’s place. That way Luci won’t get into her garden and you won’t get into any trouble. See?”

“Oh, Pendergast, you won’t listen, that’s all,” Hera huffed out a sigh.

“He is right though,” Luci said. Though, Pendergast didn’t hear him since Hera was the only one that could understand Luci. He continued, “Though, it is fun to go into Miss Dagmar’s garden and chase her cat.”

“Well, your head isn’t made of straw, you know,” Pendergast said. He then hit the hammer down onto the same finger that was caught under the wagon. It wasn’t a good day for his finger. 

As Hera made her way to Elfo, Rhys stopped her.

“Hera, don’t let Pendergast kid you about Miss Dagmar,” Rhys said, “She’s just a poor sour-faced old woman that- she doesn't have any heart left. You know, you should have a little more heart yourself and take pity on her.”

“I try and have a heart but-”

“Now, look, here’s something that really has a heart,” Rhys said. He set his arm around her and showed her the machine, “The best invention I ever invented.”

“This?” Hera asked.

“Sure. It’s meant to break up winds so we don't have any more dust storms. Can you imagine what it’ll mean to this section of the country? I’ll show you,” He then led her a little closer to it, “It works perfectly now. Here’s the principle. You see that fan?” He pointed out and she nodded. He smiled and continued, “that sends up air currents into the sky. These air currents-” He glanced at her and she was gazing at him, “Oh, stop it!”

“Stop what?” Hera asked, a small smile starting to grace her lips.

“Looking at me like that!” Rhys said, now smiling. Before he could say anything more, the machine started to sputter and spit out oil all over him. He then spoke, “Oh! Now how did that happen?”

“Maybe you did something?” Hera said.

“Maybe,” he said as he wiped his face with a rag, “or maybe Pendergast did something!”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Hera said, “I’ll see you around.”

Hera then sighed and walked over to where Elfo was. She had a feeling that he would listen, he always did. Well, sometimes he did. He was getting better at it and he would sometimes have some good advice. There was one time, last year, she needed help talking to a guy she liked and he gave her some really good advice on how to do it. She ended up going out with the guy for a bit until he moved away. 

Elfo was rounding up the hogs into their pen and Hera had decided to walk along the railing of the pen.

“Hey!” Elfo said to the hogs, “Get in there before I make a dime bank out of you!” He then turned his attention to Hera, “Listen, Hera, are you gonna let that old Dagmar try and buffalo you?” He poured feed into the trough as he spoke, “She isn’t anything to be afraid of! Have a little courage, that’s all.”

“I’m not afraid of her,” Hera said.

“The next time she says anything, walk right up to her and spit in her eye! That’s what I’d do,” Elfo said.

“Elfo, we both- oh!” Hera said as she fell into the pig pen. 

“Hera!” Elfo exclaimed before jumping into the pen to get her. 

“Oh! Elfo! Help! Help me, Elfo! Get me out of here!” Hera exclaimed. Elfo picked her up and carried her over to Pendergast and Rhys. The two carefully took her from Eflo’s arms and set her on the ground.

“Are you alright, Hera?” Rhys asked. He had one hand on her shoulder and one on her waist, looking her over. 

“Yes, I’m alright,” Hera said, “I fell in and- and Elfo,” Hera looked at Elfo, “Why, Elfo! You’re just as scared as I am!”

“What’s the matter, gonna let a pig make a coward out of you?” Pendergast asked.

“Elfo, you’re just as whit as a-” Rhys started. He had let go of Hera and she was favoring her ankle.

“What is commotion for?!” Aunt Oona said as she walked over. She had a plate of freshly made crullers in her hands. She continued, “There is work to be done! I know three farmhands that will have no job by end of day.”

“Well, Hera was walking along the-” Rhys started.

“I saw you with contraption of yours. You and Pendergast get back to wagon,” Oona said.

“Alright, Miss Oona,” Rhys said before pointing his finger skywards, “But someday they’re going to erect a statue of me in this town-!”

“Don’t pose for it now,” Oona said, “here- can’t work on empty stomach. Have a cruller.”

“Gosh, Miss Oona,” Pendergast said as he took a cruller.

“Just fried,” Oona told them.

“Thanks,” Rhys and Pendergast said.

“You see,” Elfo started, “Hera toppled in with the big Duroc-”

“It’s no place for Hera around pig sty,” Oona said, “Now, feed hogs before they worry into anemia.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Elfo said.

Aunt Oona and Hera started to walk away. Hera had grabbed a cruller of the plate Oona was holding.

“Auntie Oona, really,” Hera started, “you know what Miss Dagmar said she was gonna do to Luci? She said she was gonna-”

“Now, Hera, baby, stop imagining things. You always get yourself into fret over nothing,” Oona said.

“No-” Hera said.

“You just help today and try not to get into trouble, okay?” Oona said before kissing Hera’s forehead. She then left to go attend to more work on the farm.

“Some place where there isn’t any trouble,” Hera said before giving some cruller to Luci. She frowned, “Do you suppose there is such a place, Luci?”

“No, everywhere has trouble,” Luci said before looking at her, He noticed her sad face and sighed, “But maybe there could be.”

“There must be,” Hera said as she leaned against a haystack, “But it’s far far away, beyond the moon, beyond the rain.”

Hera then began to sing, “Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. There’s a land that I’ve heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.”

She then moved and swung herself on a rake wheel before walking around it to the seat. Luci had jumped up to the seat and was enjoying her singing. She continued, “Someday I’ll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me.”

She scratched under Luci’s chin and sang to him, “Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops, that’s where you’ll find me. Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why, oh, why can’t I?” 

She gazed up to a spot in clouds where the sun had started to come through. A few birds chirped happily in the distance. She smiled and then sang, “If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, why, oh, why can’t I?”

Miss Dagmar was riding her bike over to her ex-husband’s farm. She had been bitter towards him and his family ever since their daughter had left. Then, she was even more upset when they took in another girl- that wasn’t even their own- and raised her as if the daughter she had with Zog never existed! Letting that pink haired girl sleep where their daughter slept! It was outrageous. Dagmar claimed that she loved her daughter, they had shared the same white hair so of course she loved her. Miss Dagmar huffed out a sigh when she had reached the Grunkuwitz farm. She parked her bike at the white picket fence that Zog was painting. 

“Zog!” Dagmar called out as she got off her bike and went to the entrance. Zog had opened the gate for her because he wasn’t an animal like she had believed him to be.

“Well, hey there, Dagmar!” Zog greeted with his best fake smile.

“I want to see you and your so-called wife right away about Hera,” Dagmar said, anger dripping off of her.

“Hera? Well, what has she done?” Zog asked.

“What has she done? Well, I’m all but lame from the bite on my leg!” Damgar said.

“You mean she bit you?” Zog asked, holding back a smirk. 

“No, her cat,” Dagamar said with a flat face.

“Oh! She bit her cat, eh?” Zog said.

“No,” Dagmar said. Zog then let the gate hit her before they walked into the house. 

Zog had called Hera into the parlor and Dagmar and Oona sat in chairs across from each other. Hera’s heart pounded when she saw Miss Dagmar. Fear ran through her veins and she prepared for the worst case scenario.

“That cat is a menace to our society! I’m taking him to the sheriff and making sure he’s destroyed,” Dagmar said. Hera swore her heart stopped and tears formed in her eyes as she held Luci close to her. 

“Destroyed? Luci?” Hera said, “Oh, you can’t, you mustn't!” Hera looked at Oona first, “Auntie Oona,” then she went over to Zog, “Uncle Zog, you won’t let her, will you?”

“Of course we won’t, honey. Will we, Oona?” Zog said gently. Hera then stepped closer to Oona.

“Please, Aunt Oona, Luci didn’t mean to. He didn’t know he was doing anything wrong,” Hera begged, “I’m the one that should be punished. I let him go in her garden. You can send me to bed without supper.”

“If you don’t hand that cat over, I’ll bring a damage suit that will take your whole farm!” Dagmar threatened, “You know there’s a law protecting people against animals that bite.”

“How would be if she kept him inside?” Oona offered, “He is gentle, with gentle people.”

“Well, that’s for the sheriff to decide,” Dagmar said as she pulled out a paper and handed it to Oona, “Here’s his order allowing me to take him. Unless, of course, you want to go against the law.”

Oona looked at the paper with sad eyes before handing it back. She then spoke, “We can’t go against law, Hera. Poor Luci will have to go.”

Dagmar got up and shoved the basket she brought over to Hera. She then spoke menacingly, “Here’s what I’m taking him in, so he can’t attack me again.”

“Oh, no! No!” Hera cried out. Luci looked up at her in fear. Hera continued, “I won’t let you take him! You go away, you, or I’ll bite you myself!”

“Hera!” Oona said.

“You wicked old witch!” Hera cried, “Uncle Zog, Auntie Oona, please don’t let her take him- stop her!” 

“I have an order, Hera,” Dagmar seethed.

“Put him in basket, Zog,” Oona said. Zog, with a heavy heart, took Luci from Hera and stuck him in the basket.

“Oh don’t, Uncle Zog! Oh, Luci! Don’t!” Hera had tears streaming down her face and her heart was breaking. She looked between Zog and Oona before running to her room. Hera shut her door before sitting at the side of her bed, sobbing.

Oona stood and got in Dagmar’s face, “Dagmar, just because you own half of county doesn’t mean you have power to run rest of us! For years, I been dying to tell you what I thought of you, but now, you don’t deserve my time!”

Oona then left to her own room and shut the door. Dagmar had a look of offense written on her face while Zog had a smug look on his face before sitting down. Dagmar then left and started to bike her way into town. However, Luci pushed up on the lid of the basket until the lid opened and he managed to get free. He then ran his way back home and back to Hera.

Hera had still been sobbing in her room when Luci had scampered in through the window. He landed on the bed and nuzzled into her causing her to lift her head. She wiped away her tears and then broke into a smile when she saw him.

“Luci, darling! I got you back. Oh, you came back,” she said as she hugged him.

“Of course I came back, Hera,” Luci said, while purring.

“Oh, they’ll be coming back for you any minute,” Hera said, “we’ve got to get away. We’ve got to run away quick!”

“Isn’t that a little rash?” Luci asked as Hera started packing a suitcase and a basket.

“Maybe but it’s our only option,” Hera said. 

“Alright, I’ll follow you,” Luci said.

After she had packed, they had waited until nightfall and snuck out and were on their way. The clouds were still hanging low, the storm was still building from the day before. Luci and Hera had continued on their path, though. They had walked quite a ways when they had crossed this bridge and found a wagon. The wagon had said he was ‘The Great Professor Sorcerio.’ It also said that he was acclaimed by the crown heads of Europe. Hera knew he had to know something and maybe he could help. Her and Luci had walked down to greet this Professor Sorcerio.

“Well!” A man in a pointy hat with stars and eccentric hair said, “What do we have here? House guests?” He then sat in front of the fire he had going where he was cooking little hot dogs, “Now who might you be? No, no- don’t tell me,” He then glanced at Hera before speaking, “You’re, uh, you’re travelling in disguise! No, that’s not it. You’re going to visit a friend! No- I’m wrong,” He took one more cursory glance, “You’re running away!”

“How did you guess?” Hera asked with a slight smile.

“Professor Sorcerio never guesses! I just know,” Sorcerio winked, “wink. Now, why are you running away? No, don't tell me! They don’t understand you at home and they don’t appreciate you. You want to see the world! Big mountains, big cities, and big oceans.”

“Wow, it’s like you could read what was inside of me,” Hera said.

“Yes-”

“Please, Professor, why can’t we go with you?” Hera asked.

“Well- we, uh-” Sorcerio started.

Before he could say anything further, Luci had taken the little hot dog off the fork that Sorcerio had set down in his reach. Hera glanced down and gasped.

“Luci! That’s not very polite, we haven’t been asked yet,” Hera said.

“So? I’m hungry and this smells amazing,” Luci said. Of course, only Hera could understand him.

“Oh, that’s quite alright!” Sorcerio laughed, “He’s more than welcome to. A cat gets revenge on dogs, eh? Now, where were we? Oh yes, you wanted to go home?”

“Oh, no, I wanted to go along with you,” Hera said.

“Oh-”

“Nobody really cares about me at home. They wouldn’t even miss me,” Hera told him.

“Aw, come, you know-” Sorcerio started.

“No, they won’t. Honestly,” Hera felt tears prick at her eyes. Luci looked up at her and leaned against her.

“Oh-?”

“Auntie Oona was going to let them kill Luci yesterday for biting Miss Dagmar. Oh, please, Professor, why can’t we go with you and see all the crown heads of Europe?” Hera said.

“Do you know any?” Sorcerio said before glancing at his wagon, “Oh, you mean the thing. Well, I never do anything without consulting my crystal first!” Sorcerio said. 

He then led Hera to the wagon and spoke, “Let’s go inside here. There you are.” Sorcerio then got a chair for Hera to sit in, “That’s right, sit here.” He then sat across from her and lit a couple candles before removing the cloth on his crystal ball. He spoke as he did these things, “This is the same genuine magic, authentic crystal used by the Priests of Isis and Osiris in the days of the Pharaohs of Egypt, in which Cleopatra first saw the approach of Julis Caesar and Marc Anthony and- and so on and so on. Now you- you’d better close your eyes for a moment, child. In order to better be in tune with the infinite, we must do these things.”

“Okay,” Hera said as she closed her eyes. Luci had waited outside, eating another hot dog.

“We can’t do these things without-” Sorcerio said while going through Hera’s small basket. He found a picture of her and a woman in a polka dot dress in front of a house with a picket fence, the woman presumably being Aunt Oona. He continued, “reaching out into the infinite, yes.” He set the picture back in the basket and spoke again, “That’s alright. Now you can open your eyes, dear. We’ll gaze into the crystal,” he looked into the crystal, “What’s this I see? A house with a picket fence and a barn with a weather vane and a running horse.”

“That’s our farm!” Hera said, with amazement.

“Oh, yes,” Sorcerio said, “There’s a woman who's wearing a polka dot dress and her face is careworn.”

“That’s Aunt Oona. What is she doing?” Hera said.

“Well, I- She’s crying,” Sorcerio said before glancing at Hera briefly, “Someone has hurt her. Someone has just about broken her heart.”

“Me?” Hera asked, feeling guilty.

“Well, it’s someone she loves very much. Someone that she has been awfully kind to and has taken care of in sickness,” Sorcerio said.

“I had the measles once and she didn’t leave my side for a moment,” Hera said. Sorcerio nodded. Hera scooted forward on the chair, “What’s she doing now?”

“Well, she’s putting her hand on her heart,” Sorcerio said, “Why, she’s dropping down on the bed!”

“No!” Hera exclaimed, her eyes starting to water up.

“That’s all, the crystal has gone dark,” Sorcerio said with a frown.

“You don’t think she could really be sick?” Hera then scrambled to get up and grabbed her basket and suitcase, “Oh, I’ve got to get home right away!”

“What’s this? I thought you were going along with me,” Sorcerio said, feigning being upset. They had made their way out of the wagon and a bunch of wind was starting to pick up.

“Oh, no, I have to get to her right away! Goodbye, Professor Sorcerio and thanks a lot!” Hera said before taking off with Luci.

“Better get under cover, Maphismo!” Sorcerio said to his horse, “There’s a storm blowing up a whopper,” He then looked to the distance, “Poor girl, I hope she gets home alright.”

“Oh, Luci,” Hera said as they ran back to the farm, “When we get home, they’ll send you away and I can’t-”

“It’ll be okay, Hera. Aunt Oona-” Luci said.

“Could be dying! I know, I’ll give you to Elfo. He’ll watch out for you but we have to hurry,” Hera said. A few tears had streamed down her face as they ran. She hated everything that was happening. 

Meanwhile, at the farm, the men were taking care of the animals as the storm came closer. Aunt Oona was looking for Hera.

“Pendergast!” Zog shouted, “Get those horses loose! Where’s Rhys? Rhys! Rhys! Dammit! Rhys!”

“Right here,” Rhys said.

“What are you doing with that thing?” Zog asked.

“This is my chance! The cyclone is coming,” Rhys said, “Let me show you what my machine can do!”

“No! Get over there and help Pendergast free those horses!” Zog said, anger hidden in his voice.

“It’s here!” Elfo shouted to Pendergast and Rhys. He continued. “It’s a twister, oh, it’s a twister!”

Oona had run out of the house onto the back porch and shouted, “Hera! Hera!”

“Come on!” Zog said, having reached Oona with the farm hands, “Everyone in the cellar!”

“Zog! I can’t find Hera!” Oona shouted, “She’s out in storm!”

“She’ll be safe, come on,” Zog said. The farm hands and Zog ushered a frantic Oona into the cellar.

Hera and Luci had made it back to the farm and ran right to the house. Hera had opened the front door but the screen door had literally flown off. She pushed the wooden door open and got her and Luci inside.

“Auntie Oona! Auntie Oona!” Hera shouted. She had dropped her suitcase and basket in her room while looking for everyone. She had Luci in her arms as she ran back to the cellar and shouted to the cellar but it was to no avail as they couldn’t hear her. She ran back into her bedroom and looked out the window at the oncoming cyclone. She turned around and called out, “Auntie Oona!”

The window blew open, hitting Hera and causing her to drop Luci. She fell back on the bed as the house was picked up by the tornado. Hera then sat up and looked around, she was still in her room, good. However, the room was moving like she was on a boat. Hera then looked out the window and noticed they were off the ground.

“We’re off the ground, Luci!” Hera said, a small hint of fear in her voice.

“It’s okay, we’ll be okay- are those chickens?” Luci said before he peered out the window from her bed.

“Oh my- they are!” Hera said. 

After the chicken coop flew past them, an old woman in a rocking chair flew past. She waved to them and Hera awkwardly waved back before the old lady continued on. Then, a cow flew in front of the window. Luci, being a cat, hissed and the cow mooed at him. Luci then scrambled to hide under the bed. He didn’t like cows very much as they were much bigger than him and he had a bad run in with one a year or so ago. Then, two men in a boat flew past them. They tipped their hats to Hera and she waved back at them. Once they were gone, she turned to Luci.

“We must be up inside the cyclone,” Hera said. 

“I think you’re right!” Luci shouted from under the bed. 

Hera looked out the window and saw Miss Dagmar and scoffed. She watched as Dagmar’s bike turned into a broom stick and then her clothes turned into a caped, long sleeve, all black dress. Her skin had turned green but her hair remained white. Dagmar then let out a wicked cackle. Hera’s eyes widened and she turned before burying her face in her arms. Seeing that had frightened her to her core and she didn’t want to see anymore. Luci had jumped up next to her and curled into her.

“Is she gone?” Hera asked.

“Yeah, she’s gone,” Luci said.

Before they could speak anymore, they started to fall. Hera felt like her stomach was in throat as she let out a string of screams and held Luci close while they stayed on the bed. Hera had never felt this before and she was terrified. She was hoping it would end soon, it had to end soon. Luci had never felt this either and he was just as terrified. He curled into Hera closer as they fell to the ground in the house. Finally, they landed and they landed softly.

“Oh,” Hera said. She was thankful it was over but she didn’t know if she was dead. She couldn’t be dead because she was sure she still felt alive. She looked at Luci and spoke, “Are we dead?”

“I don’t think so,” Luci said, “Let’s go see where we landed.”

Hera nodded and grabbed her basket before walking out the house. She opened the front door slowly and was met with a village square with red and yellow bricks making a swirl in the middle of it. The plants had seemed far more colorful than the ones back home. Hera stepped out and looked around in amazement with Luci in her arms.

“Luci, I have a feeling we’re not in Aragait anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bean will appear in the next chapter!!


	2. She Fell From a Star/While Away the Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beanie time!! (Also sorry in advance for any mistakes, my internet is being spotty as i post this)

“We must be over the rainbow!” Hera said with a smile before setting Luci down. 

Hera turned around and saw a colorful bubble, like a soap bubble, floating towards them. She and Luci stepped back as it neared. The bubble was a little bit taller than her and landed just a couple feet from her. The bubble then disappeared and a woman with white hair appeared in a pink sparkly dress. Her dress had big poofy shoulders and she wore a tall pink crown. She also held a long silver wand with a star on it. She looked familiar and Hera swore she had seen her from somewhere before but she couldn't place where. But Hera thought she was beautiful.

“Now I know we’re not in Aragait,” Hera said to Luci. But he was staring at the white haired woman. He felt like he knew her but he didn’t know from where or how.

The white haired woman took a step towards them and spoke, “Are you a good witch or a bad witch?”

“Who, me?” Hera asked.

“Who else would I be talking to?” The white haired woman tried to take another step forward but struggled with her big pink dress. She scoffed, “Hold on, let me just-” She used her wand and changed the skirt into pink pants and had a pair of big whites boots on, “There we go. I always feel better in pants and my stomping boots. So, are you a good witch or a bad witch?”

“I’m not a witch at all,” Hera told her, “I’m Hera Vestal from Aragait.”

“Well, is that the witch?” The white haired woman gestured to Luci. The white haired woman had seen Luci before and knew who he was but she didn’t know if he had his memory of her. So, she didn’t say anything.

“Why, Luci? Luci is my cat,” Hera said. The white haired woman’s heart leapt at Luci’s name.

“Well, I’m confused. The elves called me here because a new witch had dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East. And there’s the house,” the white haired woman gestured, “and here you are, and that’s all that’s left of her. So, the elves want to know, are you a good witch or a bad witch?”

“I already told you, I’m not a witch at all. Witches are old and ugly,” Hera said. Then, there were a bunch of giggles. Hera’s brows furrowed, “What was that?”

“The elves. They’re laughing because I am a witch. I’m Tiabeanie, Witch of the North. But you can call me Bean,” Bean said.

“You are?! I beg your pardon, Bean, but I’ve never heard of a beautiful witch before,” Hera said, Bean flushed a little at Hera’s comment but calmed herself.

“Only bad witches are ugly,” Bean said while biting back a smile. She shook it off and continued, “The elves are happy because you have freed them from the wrath of the Wicked Witch of the East.”

“If you please, what are elves?” Hera asked.

“The people that live here, it’s called Elfwood. And you, Hera, are their national savior,” Bean said to her before turning her attention away, “It’s alright, you all can come out now and thank her.” Bean then started to sing gently, “Come out, come out wherever you are and meet the young lady who fell from a star.”

Bean kept her gestures and voice gentle. The elves had been through a lot with the Wicked Witch of the East. Or as Bean called her, Aunt Becky but that was neither here nor there. So, Bean led Hera to the little stage at the pond while elves gathered in the town square. Though, if you asked Bean, it was a circle.

Bean continued to sing, “She fell from the sky, she fell very far. And Aragait she says is the name of the star.”

The elves then repeated in tune, “And Aragait she says is the name of the star.”

Bean continued, “She brings you good news. Or haven’t you heard? When she fell out of Aragait,” Bean then looked to Hera, “a miracle occurred.”

Hera then joined in, “It really was no miracle what happened was just this; the wind began to switch! The house to pitch and suddenly the hinges started to unhitch,” Hera then gestured as she sang these words, “Just then, the witch, to satisfy an itch while flying on her broomstick thumbing for a hitch.”

An elf jumped forward from the crowd and joined in, “Oh! And what happened then was rich!”

A few elves came forward to the one elf and sang, “The house began to pitch! The kitchen took a slitch! It landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of a ditch- which was not a healthy sitch- uation for the Wicked Witch.”

The rest of the elves joined in and started to sing a little more morbidly about the state of the Wicked Witch, “Who began to twitch and was reduced to just a stitch. Of what was once the Wicked Witch!”

While they had been singing, the elven guard marched up behind a small open carriage meant for elves but nonetheless, Hera still climbed inside with Luci in her arms. She was a polite person, afterall. Two elves came up to her. A black haired female with lavender skin and another one with blue skin.

“We thank you very sweetly,” the blue one started, “for doing it so neatly.”

“You’ve killed her so completely,” the lavender one said while handing her a bouquet of flowers, “that we thank you very sweetly.”

“Everyone go and spread the wonderful news, the Wicked Old Witch is finally dead!” Bean shouted. The elves cheered and sang another morbid song about how the Wicked Witch was dead. It surprised Hera and Luci but they couldn’t blame them, this Wicked Witch, by the sounds of it, had treated them poorly. They had every right to celebrate. The procession had taken Hera and Luci over to what looked like a town hall. They only guessed this because an elf in mayoral clothing came out with his council. Hera was helped out of the carriage and stood next to the mayor and his council.

“As mayor of Elfwood, in the county of the land of Dreamland,” the mayor started, “I welcome you most reagally-”

“But we’ve got to verify it legally!” An elf interrupted, he looked like the mayor’s right hand elf.

“To see?” The mayor said.

“If she-”

“If she?”

“Is morally, ethically-”

“Physically, spiritually-” a member of the elf council said.

“Positively, absolutely!” another member of the elf council said.

They all then spoke to the mayor, “Undeniably and reliably dead!”

Then, another elf came up but he was dressed in purple and holding what seemed to be the answer to their questions. The elf in purple bowed when he approached.

The elf in purple then spoke, “As coroner, I must aver. I thoroughly examined her. And she’s not only merely dead but she’s really most sincerely dead.”

The mayor lit up, “Then, this is a day of independence! For all elves and their descendants! Let the joyous news be spread, the Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!”

The elves then sang their same morbid song from earlier before three elves in pink ballerina outfits came out and sang. They sang about welcoming Hera and Luci before bowing at the end and leaving. Then, three tough looking elves came up and sang about welcoming them but these one were from a guild. At the end of their song, they handed Hera a big lollipop and bowed. Hera had no idea what to do with the lollipop. She glanced at Luci, who shrugged. After that, all the elves sang about welcoming them to Elfwood before the mayor and his council told them that not only would the history but they would also be a bust in their hall of fame. The elves sang again as Hera and Luci were led back over to Bean at the pond.

Suddenly, the elves were interrupted mid song and a big plume of red smoke appeared. Once the smoke cleared, a green woman with white hair stood there. She had a scowl on her face when she saw Bean. Hera quickly scooped up Luci and held him close. She had discarded the lollipop on the ground. The elves had fallen to the ground, pretending they were dead.

“I thought you said she was dead?” Hera asked, her eyes wide with fear. 

“That was her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East. This is the Wicked Witch of the West and she is awful. Far worse than the other one,” Bean said quietly to Hera, “She’ll do anything to get her way but don’t worry, I got you.”

“Who killed my sister?” The Wicked Witch of the West asked as she stepped closer to Bean and Hera. She spoke again and pointed her finger at Hera, “Who killed the Witch of the East?! Was it you?! Answer me, now!”

“Leave her alone!” Bean said.

“Stay out of this, Beanie!” The Wicked Witch of the West said. Her voice sounded like someone Hera knew but again, she couldn’t place it. The Wicked Witch of the West spoke again, “I’m here for vengeance,” she focused on Hera again, “So. It was you! You killed my sister!”

“No! It was an accident. I didn’t mean to kill anybody,” Hera defended.

“Didn’t mean it? Accident? Rubbish! Well, my pretty, I can cause accidents, too!” She said. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Bean asked with a smirk.

“The ruby slippers!” The Wicked Witch gasped. She stalked over to the legs of her sister and gasped again when the shoes disappeared and the legs shrunk underneath the house. She glared back at Bean, “They’re gone!” She walked back over to Bean and Hera and spoke, “What have you done with them, Beanie? Give them to me! Give them back to me or I’ll-”

“Too late!” Bean said before using her wand to gesture to Hera’s feet that now wore the ruby slippers and her blue socks. Bean smiled, “There they are and they’ll stay there.”

“Oh my!” Hera said while looking at the ruby slippers then to Bean.

“Give me back my slippers!” The Wicked Witch demanded, “I’m the only person that knows how to use them. They’re of no use to you, give them back to me!”

Bean leaned close to Hera and spoke, “Keep them on tightly. Their magic must be very powerful or she wouldn’t want them this badly.”

“You stay out of this, Beanie!” The Wicked Witch said. It was almost like a mother scolding a child. 

“No way! You don’t have any power here. Now leave, before someone drops a house on you!” Bean said before putting her wand in front of Hera and Luci to protect them.

“Fine! I’ll bide my time,” the Wicked Witch then pointed to Hera, “And as for you my fine lady, it’s true, I can’t take care of you here and now as I’d like but just try to stay out of my way, just try. I’ll get you my pretty, and your little cat too!”

The Wicked Witch then let out an awful cackle and another plume of red smoke encompassed her before a flame flew up and she vanished. It smelled of sulfur and everyone made a face at the smell. Hera was terrified but not as much as she thought she would be. She felt a little braver but she did want to get back home.

“You all can get up now!” Bean said, “She’s gone!”

Hera looked around and held Luci close. He was still in shock from everything, he too had recognized the Wicked Witch’s voice and it scared him. Bean started to lead them to the middle of the swirl in the town square.

“I’m sorry but you made a bad enemy of my- The Wicked Witch of the West,” Bean told Hera as they walked, “The sooner you get out of Dreamland, the safer you’ll sleep.”

“Why did she call you Beanie?” Hera asked.

“Oh, it’s just-” Bean struggled to find the words, “We have a history- not like that! We just- bad things happened between us.”

“Oh,” Hera said. She had been hoping for a better answer or more of one than that. Hera then asked, “How do we get out of Dreamland?”

“We can’t go the way we came,” Luci said.

“No, you can’t-” Bean started.

“Did you understand me?” Luci asked.

“Of course! I am a witch, remember?” Bean said. Luci nodded. Bean spoke again, “The only person that would know how to get out of Dreamland would be the Wizard of Dreamland himself.”

“The Wizard of Dreamland?” Hera asked. The elves bowed at the name of the wizard. Hera looked around then back to Bean, “Is he good or is he wicked?”

“He’s good but mysterious. No one’s ever really seen him,” Bean said, “He lives in Steamland and that’s a long journey from here. Did you bring your broomstick with you?”

“No, I didn’t,” Hera said.

“It looks like you’ll have to walk, then. The elves will see you safely to the edge of Elfwood. And remember, don’t take those ruby slippers off your feet at all or the Wicked Witch of the West will get you,” Bean said.

“But where do I start to get to Steamland?” Hera asked.

“At the beginning, like most things. Just follow the yellow brick road,” Bean replied.

“But if I need to see you?” Hera said as she felt panic rise in her. 

“You’ll be fine, I promise,” Bean said. She then kissed Hera on her forehead, “Just follow the yellow brick road, okay?”

“Okay, but what if I-?” Hera started.

“Just follow the yellow brick road,” Bean said as a bubble formed around her and she floated away. The elves ran and said goodbye until the bubble disappeared over the horizon.

“People come and go so quickly here!” Hera commented. The elves agreed with her. She then set Luci down and spoke, “Follow the yellow brick road?”

Hera then walked on the yellow bricks that led out of Elfwood. A few elves came up to her and reminded her to follow the yellow brick road. Then, they all broke out into song as everyone skipped to the border of Elfwood. There was a little tune of the violins at the gate and once Hera and Luci passed it, she turned back and waved at them. 

It had been a little bit until Hera and Luci had made it to a corn field and a junction in the yellow brick road. Hera looked around and was puzzled. Luci tried to sniff but to no avail.

“Follow the yellow brick road? Follow the-” Hera said, “Which way do we go now?”

“Beats me,” Luci said, “Should’ve hitched a ride with Bean.”

“That way seems nice,” a voice said. Hera and Luci shared a look before looking around for the source of the voice. They saw the scarecrow with an eyepatch pointing in a direction but Hera dismissed it.

“Who said that?” Hera asked.

“The scarecrow?” Luci asked with a gesture of his head.

“No, scarecrows don’t talk,” Hera said.

“But that way seems nice too,” the voice said again. Hera and Luci looked at the scarecrow. Both of them had a small bit of fear in them.

“That’s funny, wasn’t he pointing the other direction?” Hera asked and looked at Luci.

“He was, what the hell?” Luci said, looking back at her.

“Of course people do go both ways,” the voice said. Hera and Luci looked up at the scarecrow, who was now pointing both ways.

“Why! You did say something, didn’t you?” Hera asked. The scarecrow shook his head but then smiled and nodded. Hera tilted her head, “Are you doing that on purpose or can’t you make up your mind?”

“That’s the trouble!” The scarecrow said, “I can’t make up my mind. I haven’t got a brain,” he then lifted his hat, “Only straw.”

“How can you talk if you haven’t got a brain?” Hera asked.

“Good question,” Luci said.

“I don’t know. But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don’t they?” The scarecrow said.

“Yes, I guess you’re right,” Hera said.

“Nailed that one on the head,” Luci commented.

“More like nailed into this pole,” the scarecrow said.

“You can understand me too?” Luci asked. Hera had a look of confusion on her face. For the longest time, only she could understand him and now- here people could understand him? 

“Of course,” the scarecrow said. Hera then walked over to the scarecrow and stepped over the fence into his corn field.

“We haven’t really met properly, have we?” Hera said with a smile.

“Why, no!” The scarecrow smiled.

“How do you do,” Hera said. 

“How do you do,” the scarecrow said with a smile.

“Very well, thank you,” Hera said.She was excited, he was now another nice person that she had met here in Dreamland.

“Oh, I’m not at all well,”the scarecrow complained, “it’s very tedious and uncomfortable with a pole up your back all day long.”

“That sounds terrible,” Hera said with concern, “Can’t you get down?”

“Down? No, you see,” the scarecrow reached behind, “Well, I’m-”

“Here, let me help,” Hera said before going to stand behind him.

“That’s very kind of you,” the scarecrow said.

“Well, oh dear,” Hera said with a pout, “I don’t see how I can-”

“I’m not the brightest about things but maybe if you bend the nail down in the back, maybe I’ll slip off!” The scarecrow said. 

“Oh, I see,” Hera said. She then bent the nail and he did in fact slip off. They both shouted as he tumbled and landed right before the fence. The scarecrow laughed and Hera looked at him with concern.

“Whoops! There goes some of me again!” The scarecrow said before stuffing the straw that fell out of him back in.

“Oh! Does it hurt you?” Hera asked as she stood next to him and looked at him with concern.

“Not at all. I just pick it up and shove it back in,” the scarecrow said.

“Why is everything so morbid here?” Luci asked, mostly to himself. The scarecrow then stood.

“It’s good to be free!” The Scarecrow said as he fell over the fence and to the ground. Hera jumped over the fence with a small scream and was at his side. The scarecrow looked up at her, hopeful, “Did I scare you?”

“No, I thought you hurt yourself,” Hera said as she sat beside him.

“But I didn’t scare you?” He asked.

“No, of course not,” Hera said.

“I didn’t think so,” he pouted. A crow then flew over and landed on his shoulder. The scarecrow then tried to scare the crow but to no avail. The crow then took some of his straw before flying away. The scarecrow sighed, “See? I can’t even scare a crow. They come from miles around to eat in my field and laugh in my face. Oh, I’m a failure because I haven’t got a brain.”

“Well, what would you do if you had a brain?” Hera asked.

“What would I do? Why,” the scarecrow said and then sang, “I could while away the hours. Conferring with the flowers, consulting with the rain,” he then wiped at his brow while leaning back and then standing, “And my head I’d be scratching while my thoughts were busy hatching- if I only had a brain! I’d unravel every riddle for every individ’le- in trouble or in pain!”

He then fell to the ground, landing on the yellow brick road, and Hera knelt next to him. Luci watched from the grass.

Hera then sang, “With the thoughts you’d be thinking you could be another Lincoln. If you only had a brain.”

She then helped him stand. He straightened himself out and she flattened her dress.

“Oh I!” He started singing again, “Could tell you why, the ocean’s near the shore. I could think of things, I never thunk before!” He spun around and knelt, “And then I’d sit, and think some more.” He then spun around, causing Hera to smile. He sang, “I wouldn’t be just a nothing, a head all full of stuffing, my heart all full of pain.”

Hera smiled a sad smile at him before he moved to dance about in the middle of the crossroads.

“I would dance and be merry!” He sang as he danced chaotically, “Life would be a ding-a-derry, if I only had a brain!”

But he stopped and turned towards her before linking his arm with her. He sang, “Gosh, it would be awful pleasin' to reason out the reason, for things I can't explain.” He then smiled as he sang, “Then perhaps I'll deserve ya. And be even worthy of ya. If I only had a brain”

“Wonderful!” Hera said with a smile, “Why, if our scarecrow back in Aragait could do that, the crows would be scared to pieces!”

“They would?” The scarecrow asked, hopeful.

“They would!” Hera reassured him.

“Where’s Aragait?” He asked.

“That’s where Luci and I live,” Hera told him, “And I want to get back there so badly, I’m going all the way to Steamland to the Wizard of Dreamland to help me.”

“You’re going to see a wizard?” He asked. Hera nodded. He then leaned in, “You think if I went with you to see this wizard, he would give me some brains?”

“I couldn’t say,” Hera said with a small frown but tried to lighten the mood, “But even if he didn’t you wouldn’t be any worse off then you are now, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose,” he said.

“Well, maybe you better not. I have a witch after me and I don’t want you to get into trouble too,” Hera said.

“Witch?” He said with a scoff, “I’m not afraid of any witch! I’m not afraid of anything!” He then leaned in to whisper, “Except a lighted match.”

“I don’t blame you for that,” she said.

“But I’d face a whole box of them for a chance at getting some brains!” He said before getting on his knees, “Look, I promise I won’t be any trouble because I don’t eat a thing and I won’t try to manage things because I can’t think. Please, take me with you?”

Hera smiled, stood then offered her hand to him, “Why, of course I will!”

“Hooray!” He said before jumping up clumsily, “We’re off to see a wizard!”

Hera grabbed him, to keep him from falling, “Oh, well, you’re not starting out very well.”

“Oh, I’ll try, really I will!” He said.

“To Dreamland?” Hera said with a grin.

“To Dreamland!” He grinned back. Luci rolled his eyes before getting himself next to Hera.

The two then sang a little tune about making their way to see the wizard. They had travelled until the sun had set over the horizon. The scarecrow looked at Hera and asked if they should stop for the night. Hera yawned and nodded. They had found a secure little spot near the yellow brick road to rest for the night.

“So,” Hera started, “Do you have a name?”

“A name?” He asked. He then thought about it as hard as he could before answering, “No, I don’t think I do.”

“Well, you should have a name,” Hera said. Her eyes squinted as she looked at him. He smiled awkwardly but she knew he looked and sounded like someone she knew.

“What is it?” He asked.

“You remind me of someone back home,” Hera said, “What if you used their name?”

“I would be honored,” he told her.

“Then, Pendergast is your name,” Hera said. He looked at her with a little confusion. She giggled, “It is a long name but everyone calls him Pen for short.”

“That works!” Pen said. He then furrowed his brow, “I don’t think I’ve got your name.”

“I’m Hera, and this is my cat, Luci,” Hera said while also gesturing to Luci who was lying next to her and asleep.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Hera,” he smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Pen,” she smiled back. Hera then shivered at the sudden cool breeze. The temperature dropped quite a bit after the sun had set. Pen had noticed this and he thought of something- which surprised him.

“You seem cold,” he said, “why don’t you lay next to me for the night and I can keep you warm?”

“That’s awfully kind of you but-” Hera thought of the implications but another shiver ran through her body, “that’s a good idea.”

They then got comfortable on the grass. She had her head on his chest and his arms around her. She swore he felt human and not like a scarecrow. It was like there was also body heat coming off of him but Hera knew that couldn’t be possible. He was a scarecrow- with an eyepatch but that wasn’t the biggest concern right now. And she swore she heard a faint heartbeat as she drifted off into sleep.


	3. Regarding Love and Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing (again) Rhys, tothineownelfbetrue's OC!!

The sun had risen above the horizon, causing Pen and Hera to wake up. Birds had been chirping and there was a warmth that wrapped around the sun graced them. Hera had been having a strange dream, well it felt more like a memory. She was in Dreamland with Bean and they were practicing magic together. But Hera knew she wasn’t a witch so, why did it feel so familiar? Hera decided to not think about it too much, she didn’t want to get into a fret over nothing. Her blue eyes then glanced up to Pen while her head was still on his chest.

“Morning, Hera,” Pen said, “did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you. Did you?” She asked.

“Yes, I did. Thank you,” Pen replied. 

They both got up and she straightened her dress and fixed her pink hair. Pen watched her, he had seen beautiful people before and he swore she looked familiar but he didn’t where he had seen her before. They did meet yesterday and there was no way he would’ve known her before then. 

“Ready?” Hera said, looking back at him.

“Ready,” Pen smiled as he offered her his arm for her to take. She happily took it and they were off on their journey again. 

They had traveled quite a ways before reaching an apple orchard. Hera’s eyes lit up as she saw the apples. Her stomach had growled, it had been a while since she last ate. What Pen and Hera didn’t see was the Wicked Witch of the West hiding behind a tree. She hid herself well as the two approached.

“Oh!” Hera exclaimed, “Apples!”

She then walked into the orchard and reached up to take an apple from one of the trees. Pen and Luci had followed closely behind her. The tree then slapped her hand and took the apple out of her hand. Hera let out a yelp of pain.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The tree asked.

“Well, we’ve been walking a long way and I was hungry- Did you say-” Hera started.

“She was hungry!” The tree in front of her said.

“She was hungry!” A tree in the next row repeated.

“Well, how would you like to have someone come along and pick something off of you?” The tree asked. 

“Oh dear, I keep forgetting that I’m not in Aragait,” Hera said. Pen set his hand on her back.

“Come along, Hera, you don’t want any of those apples!” Pen said. Hera rose a brow at him.

“What do you mean she doesn’t want any of those apples? Are you hinting my apples aren’t what they ought to be?” The tree asked while pointing an accusatory finger at Pen.

“Oh, no!” Pen said, “It’s just that she doesn’t like little green worms!” 

“Oh, I’ll show you little green worms!” The tree said as he picked an apple and wound up, ready to throw it.

“Come on,” Pen said as he pulled Hera back over to the yellow brick road. He then leaned over to Hera and spoke, “I’ll show you how to get apples!”

Pen then made a face at the trees and caused them to throw apples towards him and Hera. She was surprised but started picking up apples with Pen. Hera put as many apples as she could into her basket. She set her basket at the curb for a moment as she followed a trail of apples. The trail of apples led her up a small hill just off the yellow brick road and right to a silver foot. She furrowed her brows and knocked on the foot. The knock made a metal sound and her brows rose. She stood and looked over this person. Pen had looked over and saw her with the silver man. He quickly went to the other side of the stranger.

“Why! It’s a man!” Hera said, “A man maid out of tin!”

“What?” Pen asked.

“See,” Hera said. 

“Incredible,” Pen commented. The tin man then tried to say something.

“Did you say something?” Hera asked.

“Oil can….oil can,” the tin man forced out with his shut mouth. 

“Oil can what?” Pen asked.

“Oil can,” Hera said as she looked around. Her eyes landed on an oil can, “there it is!” Hera grabbed the oil can and went back to the tin man’s side, “Where do you want to be oiled first?”

“My… my mouth,” the tin man forced out again.

“His mouth!” Pen said. Hera handed Pen the oil can and he oiled the side of the tin man’s mouth that was closest to him. Pen then handed her the oil can, “The other side.”

“There we go,” Hera said after she took the oil can and was oiling the tin man’s mouth. The tin man then moved his jaw and his eyes lit up. It had been a long time since he was able to move. 

“My- my- my goodness! I can talk again,” the tin man said, “oil my arms, please, oh and my elbows.”

Hera and Pen oiled his arms and elbows while moving them and getting his arms into a more natural position. The tin man let out a sigh of relief. He felt so much better now that he was being oiled up.

“Oh, did that hurt?” Hera asked gently.

“No, I’ve held that axe up for ages. This feels wonderful!” The tin man said. 

“How did you ever get like that?” Hera asked, genuine concern in her voice.

“About a year ago, I was chopping that tree and minding my own business when a sudden rainstorm hit.” The tin man explained, “And right in the middle of a chop, I rusted solid! Been that way ever since.”

“Well, you’re perfect now,” Hera offered.

“My neck, oil my neck,” the tin man said. Pen oiled his neck. The tin man continued, “Perfect? Bang on my chest if you think I’m perfect. Go ahead, bang on it!”

Hera hesitated for just a moment before banging her hand on the tin man’s chest. Her eyes widened as it echoed. Pen’s eyes widened and he lifted his head to meet the tin man’s face.

“Beautiful! What an echo!” Pen said. 

“It’s empty, the tinsmith forgot to give me heart,” the tin man said sadly.

“No heart?” Pen and Hera said at the same time.

“No heart. All hollow,” the tin man sighed. He banged on his chest and fell back onto a high stump and sat. He then sang. “When a man’s an empty kettle, he should be on his mettle. And yet I’m torn apart.” He then looked at Pen, “Just because I’m presuming, that I could be kinda human,” he then looked off into the distance, “If I only had a heart.”

He then leaned to Hera and gazed at her, “I’d be tender, I’d be gentle and awful sentimental,” he smiled, “regarding love and art,” he then looked to the distance again, “I’d be friends with sparrows, and the boy who shoots the arrow, if I only had a heart.”

He then stood, “Picture me, a balcony, above a voice sings low-”

“Wherefore art thou, Romeo?” A light female voice said. All three of them looked in shock. Then, there was a heartbeat sound that they all heard. The tin man smiled.

“I hear a beat! How sweet!” The tin man sang as he sat back down. He then looked at Hera again and sang, “Just to register emotion, jealousy- devotion and really feel the part. I could stay young and chipper. And I’d lock it with a zipper,” he sang as he looked into the distance again, “If I only had a heart.”

The tin man then got up and started to walk down the hill to the yellow brick road. He stopped part way down the hill because his knee locked up. He pointed to it and Hera took the oil can and oiled his knee. The tin man moved his newly oiled knee then walked down the hill again but his other knee locked up. Pen oiled his knee so that he could move again. The tin man made it to the curb and bowed before falling back onto the yellow brick road. He stumbled back and stopped in the middle of the yellow brick road. He gestured that he was okay and did a little dance. In the dance he did, he tapped his legs, then his chest before making the whistle at his funnel on the top of his head blow. He then continued to dance.

Hera and Pen watched with smiles. Hera then leaned over to whisper into Pen’s ear about bringing the tin man along with them. Pen whispered back to her and they both decided that they would take the tin man with them to Steamland. 

Suddenly, the tin man folded his arms over his chest and put his heels together before starting to lean. Hera and Pen rushed to the tin man’s side and then to his other side. He finally stopped leaning but he stumbled all the way over to a stump in front of the house that was across from where he originally was. 

“Oh!” Hera exclaimed as she rushed next to his side, “are you alright?”

“I’m afraid I’m a little rusty yet,” the tin man said.

“That was wonderful!” Hera said as she oiled him up again, “You know, we were just wondering why you couldn’t come to Steamland with us to see the Wizard of Dreamland for a heart.”

“Steamland?” The tin man said, “That’s a long and dangerous journey. And it might rain on the way. I don’t know-”

“But you’ve just been saying how much you want a heart!” Pen said.

“And I’ll keep the oil-can handy,” Hera offered.

“Well, suppose the Wizard wouldn’t give me one when we got there?” The tin man said. Even though he didn’t have a heart, he still felt a lot of doubt. Luci tilted his head at him.

“Why don’t you go anyway? You’ll never know if you don’t try,” Luci said.

“Luci’s right, tin man!” Pen said.

“I suppose he is,” the tin man looked at Hera, “Is Luci your cat?”

“He is,” Hera nodded, “But the Wizard will give you heart, he must! We’ve come such a long way already-”

Suddenly there was that familiar cackle from Elfwood that Hera and Luci heard from the Wicked Witch of the West. They all looked up at the source and it was in fact her. Hera quickly scooped up Luci into her arms and held him close.

“You call that long?!” The Witch said before directing her attention at Hera, “Forgotten about me already? Oh dear, well, I haven’t forgotten about you!” The Witch then turned her attention to Pen and the tin man, “Helping the lovely lady along are you, my fine gentlemen? Well, stay away from her!” She pointed at Pen, “Or I’ll stuff a mattress with you!” She then pointed to the tin man, “And you! I’ll use you for a bee-hive.” She then grinned wickedly, “Here scarecrow, wanna play ball?”

The Witch then threw a fireball at Pen. Hera pulled Pen away as the tin man took off his funnel cap and put out the fire. The Witch laughed wickedly as she watched the scene before her. She then turned her attention back to Hera. The Witch had recognized Hera and was putting it together as to who she was.

“As for you, my little, Hera,” The Witch said. Hera clutched Luci closer. The witch continued, “I wish you luck with the Wizard of Dreamland and a happy journey back to Aragait!”

The WItch then laughed wickedly before a red plume of smoke appeared and she was gone. Hera’s heart was pounding. She didn’t know how or when The Witch found out her name. The Witch’s words had scared her but she knew this meant they had to get to the Wizard soon.

“I’m not afraid of her!” Pen said while standing next to Hera, “I’ll see you get safely to the Wizard, whether I get a brain or not! Stuff a mattress with me, hah!”

“I’ll see you get to the Wizard,” the tin man said and stood on the other side of Hera, “whether I get a heart or not. Bee-hive, bah! Let her try and make a bee-hive out of me!”

Hera’s eyes welled up with tears, “It’s just that the Witch is so wicked. I don’t think you two should come with me because you’ll get into trouble.”

“Oh, you don’t think we’re going to stand by and let her get away with fireballs. Do you?” Pen asked.

“No, sir!” The tin man said.

“No, sir!” Pen repeated.

“Oh,” Hera said, standing between them, “you’re the best friends anybody ever had! And it’s funny, but I feel as if I’ve known you all the time. But I couldn’t have, could I?”

“I don’t see how,” Pen said, “you weren’t there when I stuffed and sewn together, were you?”

“And I was standing over there rusting for the longest time,” the tin man said.

“Still, I wish I could remember. All of this feels so familiar,” Hera said before touching her temple, “Like a memory. But, I guess it doesn’t matter anyway, we know each other now, don’t we?”

“That’s right!” Pen said.

“We do,” the tin man said. Hera felt like she had met the tin man before, he did sound familiar. But her heart swelled at their words.

“To Steamland?” Pen asked.

“To Steamland!” The tin man said.

The three linked arms and were on their way to Steamland. Pen had picked up Hera’s basket and handed it to her. They then travelled quite a ways and were just on the edge of part of The Enchanted Forest. The sun had started to dip below the horizon and Hera had been getting sleepy. Pen had noticed this.

“Hera,” Pen said, “Why don’t we make camp for the night?”

“Yes, that sounds good,” Hera said. 

Then, they found a spot just off the yellow brick road and made camp. Hera at an apple but couldn’t help the gaze at the tin man. He had noticed her staring and looked away. It seemed like he was blushing but he knew that was impossible because he was a man made of tin.

“Hera?” The tin man asked.

“Hm?” Hera replied, “Oh! I apologize. I was just wondering if you had a name?”

“I-” The tin man thought and then spoke, “I don’t have a name.”

“Well,” Hera said, “You do in fact remind me of someone back home.”

“Just like me?” Pen asked.

“Yes,” Hera smiled.

“I don’t understand,” the tin man said.

“The scarecrow reminded me of someone named Pendergast back home and-” Hera started.

“Now, I go by that but Pen for short,” Pen said.

“I see,” the tin man said, “so, who do I remind you of, Hera?”

“You remind me of Rhys,” Hera smiled, “he talked about having heart, too. Would you like that name?”

“I would be honored,” the tin man, now Rhys, said.

“Then, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Rhys,” Hera said.

“The pleasure is all mine, uh, I don’t believe I got your name?” Rhys said.

“Hera,” she smiled.

“The pleasure is all mine, Hera,” Rhys said before looking at Pen, “And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Pendergast.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Rhys,” Pen said with a smile. 

Hera stretched with a yawn. Pen offered for her to use him for heat again. She took his offer and they curled up together on the grass and fell asleep. Rhys would’ve offered but he was tin and probably would’ve made her cold. So, he slept on the other side of her but didn’t touch her. Luci slept near Hera’s head and kept his ears open in case the Witch wanted to sneak up on them while they slept.

That night, Hera had another dream about being in Dreamland. It felt like a memory and she was so happy. When she woke, she didn’t remember much of it but she did remember how she felt and that was enough to keep her going to Steamland.


	4. In The North

Meanwhile, in the North, Bean had been watching Hera through her crystal ball. Bean was biting her lip as she watched. They had just finished a run in with her mother, the Wicked Witch of the West and it was a close one. Pendergast had nearly caught fire but luckily Rhys and Hera acted quickly to save him. She had watched them until they fell asleep and Bean made sure to give Hera a little memory to dream of that night. See, Hera had these very real memories but she just needed a little push to remember them. Once the trio had fallen asleep, Bean walked away from her crystal and started pacing.

The door to Bean’s crystal room opened and she glanced over. It was Oona, she wasn’t in the same clothes she wore on the farm. She was in a dress meant for a queen. Oona was the queen of Dreamland and Zog was the king while Bean remained the Witch of the North. Oona had a worried look on her face, Bean and Hera were like the daughters she never had. Of course, Oona had Derek, her son, but it was different. Hera and Bean were different.

“Any news?” Oona asked.

“Well, they had a close run in with my mom a little bit ago. Dagmar nearly set Pendergast on fire but he’s okay. They’re okay,” Bean said sadly, “And! Hera is remembering with a little bit of help. She has also named them their respective names, so she’s on the right path.”

“But what will happen when she sees the Wizard?” Oona asked.

“I don’t know. I just hope she remembers everything before then,” Bean said.

“Maybe she needs more help remembering?” Oona said. In reality, Oona and Zog had really been watching over Hera in her previous, unconscious state. Bean had also sent in Pendergast and Rhys because they were the best knights around. She then sent in Elfo because of who he was and that was someone that could help her feel okay. But Bean knew she had to send in someone she trusted and was very close to. So, she sent in Luci with Hera. Luci was tasked with keeping an eye on her and keeping her safe. 

“No, I’ve already given her as much memory as I could without overwhelming her mind. She told me, before all of this, that if she needs to regain her memory, I have to give her crumbs of her memory but nothing more,” Bean explained.

“Oh,” Oona said. She just wanted her girls back and everything back to how it was before this. But Dagmar was set free and one thing led to another and here they were.Zog had then entered the crystal room.

“How’s she doing, honey?” Zog asked as he stood next to Oona.

“Good,” Bean said, “Her, Pendergast, and Rhys have just stopped for the night outside the Enchanted Forest.”

“So, she’ll see the Wizard within the next day or two?” Zog asked. He wished he could make this better. He was grateful that he had Bean and Hera. Bean was his biological daughter through Dagmar but Hera was still someone else’s daughter that he had taken in with Oona.

“Hopefully,” Bean said, “She still has one more person to pick up on her way there.”

“Maybe putting her in that state was a bad idea. We should’ve never let her do that,” Zog said.

“No, she needed it. It was to protect her. You both know this,” Bean said, “It was the only way I could protect her.”

“I know, it’s just-” Zog started.

“Hard. It can’t be easy on you, Bean,” Oona said.

Bean sighed and ran her hands over her face, “It is. I just want them all back and I want them safe. I just wish I could step in more. But Al- the Wizard is watching me closely.”

“I know. Hopefully she gets her memory back soon,” Zog said. 

Oona and Zog then left the room and Bean sat in a chair with a heavy sigh. The plan they had in place was complicated but ultimately, it would be better for them and all of Dreamland. Bean then grabbed a book from her table. The book was hollow and had a flask of booze in it. She took the flask and started to drink it. She wanted and needed to do something. She hated sitting there and not being able to take action. But, the Wizard had her under strict orders when Hera started waking up. 

Bean rolled her eyes, none of this would have happened if Aunt Becky hadn’t found where they were keeping Hera. Which led to Dagmar infiltrating her way into Hera’s mind and causing the worst to happen. Bean didn’t know the extent of what happened in Hera’s mind to cause her to wake up. Bean did know that Hera’s mind was still under the illusion spell that they had set in place. It was the reason why Pendergast looked like a scarecrow and Rhys looked like a tin man. It also explained the singing and dancing that happened around her. 

Hera still had one person to meet along the way. And then she would get to Steamland and then the plan would be hitting its major parts. Then, Bean could come in and help. Really help and take action. She knew once they were in Steamland, she would get antsy and nervous. Not that she wasn’t that now, she would be more so when the time comes. If the time ever came, that is. 

Bean eventually turned in for the night and changed into her pajamas. She crawled into her bed and still kept thinking about the day and the worst that could happen. She had to be ready in case her mom tried anything more to stop the plan or the journey to Steamland. Finally, Bean closed her eyes and got a little bit of much needed rest.

A few hours later, Bean had gotten up before the group did and well before the sun. She was going to sleep really well when all of this was over. She then got dressed into her pink outfit that Hera had met her in. Except, instead of getting into the skirt, she got into her pink pants that matched and her white stomping boots. She was then at her crystal ball and watching the group, hoping nothing bad would happen to them.


End file.
